The b a t t l e Of The Rainbow V2
by Ovebaked
Summary: So, this is just another version if the Representative Battle c: Rated K for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1 The Message

**Ur, this is my first fanfiction in a while c: I have no idea if I did this right, Kora!**

**Colonello – Kora!**

**Shut up, Colonello. Aaanyway. This is just another version if the representative battle thingy :3 Hope ya like it! All my favourite characters will be included . There may also be snippets taken from the original manga.**

**Colonello – By the way, she doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kora!**

…**Don't burst my bubble :c**

Reborn blinked in his dream. At least he thought it was a dream.

_The ground seems a long way away._

He studied his hand carefully, then cautiously craned his neck to peer into the darkness, realizing he was in his prior cursed form. There were faint footsteps and Reborn immediately reached for his gun, aiming at the shadowy figure in the darkness. His finger lingered near the trigger.

"Hello, Reborn-san."

The hitman froze.

"Checker Face." Reborn mumbled under his breath, he felt tempted to pull the trigger, but his sixth-senses told him to be patient, listen calmly to what Checker Face had to say, then beat the hell out of the bastard.

"What did you come here for?" Reborn asked, his voice quavering as he attempted to control his rage.

"Shouldn't Reborn-san be happy to see his Sempai?" Checker Face asked, pouting as he stepped from the shadows and into the blinding light. Reborn snorted, though it was barely noticeable.

"Alright, enough with the jokes. Let's get to the point. **Do you want to ****become ****normal ****again?** " The voice faded away, and Reborn suddenly shrunk, returning to his cursed form. He glanced around.

"You guys!"

Colonello blinked, and realized he was now in a room with the other 7 Arcobaleno. If he remembered correctly, there was Verde of the Green Pacifier, Reborn, Pfft, of the Yellow Pacifier, Skull of the Purple Pacifier, Fon of the Red Pacifer.. and… what else was there?

_Eugh, Whatever, Kora._

" I thought I was having an old dream." Viper said quietly.

"Me too." Fon murmured.

"Me three, Kora!" Colonello piped in.

"We meet again, my young Arcobaleno."

"Kora! If I had my rifle, you'd already be blown into pieces, Kora! " Colonello shouted at the voice in the murky darkness.

"Kora-Bastard, shut up." Reborn said as he stared into the blackness.

"What do you want, Checker Face." Reborn asked, keeping his cool.

_Heh, acting like a boss, as usual._

"My dear Reborn, I would like to give one of the 7 of you the opportunity to be released from this horrid curse." Checker Face said cheerfully.

_That you set on us.  
_"And why should we trust you?" Viper said coldly.

"Why? Well really, it depends on what you want to believe! But this is your only chance ~ If you do choose to believe in little ol' me, come to Nagiraki Park at 8:00 am tomorrow, with a single representative. It can be anyone but an Arcobaleno ~ "

The last thing Colonello heard before he woke up was a bang, most likely Reborn's gun going off.

A finger poked his cheek, and he instinctively punhced the victim. Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Oh. Sasagawa. Get my coffee ready, Kora." Colonello said to the unconscious boy as he jumped off the makeshift bed and onto the floor.

_Now to find a representative. _

"Now who will I choose for meh representative?" Skull said to herself. An innocent girl passed her and the Arcobaleno immediately reacted, jumping on her head and pushing her down to the ground.

"Hey girly, be my representative!" Skull demand- asked politely. The girl trembled, then started wailing. It was the worst thing she had ever heard, even worse than the time Viper trapped her in an illusion with metal scraping on metal for a week. This process was repeated as she picked on even more children, causing them to cry their eyes out. At the end of the day, Skull gave up and stuck with a Chihuahua.

_** F o n **_

"A representative… this will be a tough one." Fon muttered quietly to himself as he sat on the top of a school, staring at the stars scattered across the night sky. Fon's ears pricked as he heard faint footsteps. The door opened and Fon smiled.

_I think I've found my representative. _

_** O n**_

"Bel."

"Ushishishi, yes?"

"Where's Boss?"

"He went to Italy yesterday, remember? He'll be back the day after tomorrow, Ushishishi."

"Squalo?" Mammon asked hopefully.

"Sea World. He'll be coming back next week." Bel said as he threw another knife at the target.

_That leaves Lussuria, Leviathan and…_Mammon shivered_… Bel._

_Lussuria is weak. I don't want to get started on Levi. That leaves…._

"Bel?"

"Ya?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Belphegor grinned.

Verde had the perfect candidate. Well, he wished he could say that. Verde adjusted his glasses and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." A cold voice said. A red eyes was fixed on him as he walked into the shed.

"Mokuro Rokudo. Let's make a deal,"

**Well, that was the end of chappie one c:**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi, it was horrible.**

**Shut up. Anyway, it was short because Mum's yelling at me -.-**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi! You deserved it.**

**Shut up. Anyway, here are the teams introduced today ~**

_**Reborn – Unknown**_

_**Colonello – Unknown**_

_**Verde – Mokuro Rokudo**_

_**Skull – Umm, a dog?**_

_**Fon – Unknown **_

_**Vipe – Belphegor**_

_**Uni – Unkown**_

_**c: c: c: c: c:**_

_**Please Review!**_

**Belphegor: Ushishishi, no one would review such a horrible fanfiction!**

**SHUT UP!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Representatives

**Hello again c:**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi, I can't believe that you actually continued this.**

**Shut up, Bel. A new character is supposed to appear in each chapter -.-**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi, The Prince disapproves.**

**SHUDDUP.**

**Belphegor: Oh, by the way, The Prince is here to say that this girl does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Ushishishi.**

**Ugh. Why do I even like you -**

**Alright then, here goes nothing**

* * *

"Tsuna."

"Y-yeah?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked, slightly scared.

"I need to ask you something."

"W-what?"

"Fight as my representative tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WHHHAAAA? THAT'S SO SUDDEN!" Tsuna yelled. He made a good point.

"And if you don't, it's alright." Reborn said calmly, his hand resting around Leon.

_This is one of the times that they say it's all right, then they start blackmailing you,_ Tsuna thought miserably. He made another good point.

"I'll just shoot you in the head." Reborn continued. "Or tell the world you like Kyoko-chan. You choose."

"BOTH OF THEM ARE HORRIBLE."

"So fight as my representative." Reborn said, twirling his Leon-Gun dangerously, and eyeing the phone.

"ALRIGHT! Just don't d-do anything to me." Tsuna said, shivering.

"As useless as always, Tsuna."

* * *

Uni was feeling slightly depressed. She had no idea why, but she was. She didn't want to take part of the representative battle, since she was already in her teenage form, but she still wanted to dispel the curse. Every Sky Arcobaleno's life was short, and she wanted to change that.

_But…. Who will I choose?_

Gamma walked in, as if on cue.

"Milady, you have been….. troubled lately. Is there a problem?" he asked as he set down the tea.

"… Gamma, are you strong?" Uni asked suddenly and Gamma straightened and started to leave.

Gamma smiled polielty.

"Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"W-well, there's a battle between the Arcobaleno's tomorrow at 8… and I need a representative."

"Anything for you, Uni." Gamma replied almost immediately, closing the door quietly behind.

* * *

"Basil, kora!"

"Yes?" Basil replied politely as the soldier flung the door open and walked in.

"Where's Iemitsu, kora?"

"He left for Austria yesterday."

"Why?"

"I do not know"

"I see you have finally become a modern citizen and stopped using those silly words, kora. Anyway, where's Lal Mirch, kora?"

"I don't know about her."

"Urk."

"Why do you ask?" Basil asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Representative battle, kora. Arcobaleno, Checker Face, all that random crap, kora." Colonello explained roughly.

"I see. I can call Iemitsu and ask him to prepare himself." Basil suggested.

"It's tomorrow."

"Ah."

So Colonello and Basil were faced with a tough decision to choose the suitable person for the job. Colonello didn't even know the answer was right in front of his eyes.

* * *

"I accept." Mukuro said.

Verde gasped for breath. He hadn't been breathing when Mukuro took his 5-minute thinking time.

"Under one condition." He continued.

The scientist sighed.

"I will exchange my power, for your information." Mukuro said calmly.

"What information? I'm very protective over my files." Verde said, and he couldn't help thinking Mukuro's head looked a lot like a pineapple.

"Just…..information." Mukuro smiled innocently.

"Fine."

* * *

"Is your name Hibari Kyoya?" Fon asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hibari replied calmly.

"I need to ask you something."

"Get on with it." he said, readying his tonfa.

"Would you mind fighting for me tomorrow?"

Hibari blinked at the word 'fighting', but otherwise made no reaction.

"Under one condition."

Fon sighed, and didn't realize this was the exact same time that Verde had sighed while the scientist was confronting the illusionist. Cool.

"You have to fight me after this battle."

Fon hesitated before nodding silently.

"Deal." Hibari said as he jumped off the roof of the school, not bothering to tell Fon off for being at school when it was the weekend.

* * *

Nobody usually cares about Skull, but some shitty fan-fiction author decided to take pity on her.

Skull gave up training the dog to fight and kicked it away. That's when she spotted another innocent boy. Skull jumped on his head as two infants came running from the public toilets and kicked her off.

_That was random._

"I-pin, Lambo, you were in the toilet for an hour!" The boy huffed.

"Sorry. Water fight!" the infants said in unison.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Sorry!" They said as if Skull never existed. Skull was used to this treatment, but not when it was little kids. She suddenly came up with a brilliant plan that was actually decent for once.

"YOU CHILDREN!"

"Yes?" They chorused.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE THEME PARK TOMMOROW?" Skull asked.

"Yes." They said, eyes sparkling.

_That was easy._

"Meet me at Nagiraki Park at 8:00 am tomorrow." Skull said.

"OK! The children chorused and walked off, as if nothing ever happened.

_But I can only have 1…_

* * *

**That's the end of chappie two!**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi**

**Can you go now, and stop doing that silly laugh?**

**Basil: That was interesting.**

**Ahhh, someone nice for a change!**

**Belphegor: He lied.**

**SHUT UP.**

**Anyway, they teams for today ~**

**Reborn – Tsuna**

**Colonello – Unknown**

**Fon – Hibari**

**Verde- Mukuro**

**Uni – Gamma**

**Skull – I-pin, Lambo, or Fuuta**

**Viper or Mammon – Belphegor**

**Thanks for the review c:**

**Review more? **

**Basil: Yes, please**


End file.
